Riding Dirty
by Roxy Rosee
Summary: On a run from the quarry, Shane convinces Daryl to ride on the motorcycle with a prostate massager inside of him.


**Riding Dirty **

"I ain't ridin' bitch!" Daryl shouted, pacing back and forth in front of his bike. Shane was sitting on the archer's motorcycle, arms crossed and smirking proudly.

"C'mon Dixon, I know you ain't got a death wish," Shane responded in good humor.

"I ain't gonna ride bitch on my own goddamn bike!" Daryl insisted, glowering dangerously at the man.

"Yeah? And how are you gonna focus on the road with that up inside you and my hand on your cock?" Shane countered.

Daryl's blush spread all the way down to his toes, and he stopped on a dime, glancing around rapidly to ensure no one had heard him.

"_The fuck, _Shane?" he hissed.

The ex-Officer rose to his feet and strode easily over to the archer, placating him with his eyes and his tone. "Hey, relax man. Ain't no one 'round to hear." It had taken a hell of a lot to convince Daryl to do this in the first place, and he wasn't going to let the man back out now. He walked Daryl back until he was seated on the bike, knowing that the change in position would jostle the toy pressing discreetly against his prostate.

"Fuck," Daryl whimpered, when denim met leather. He rocked back and forth once, milking the feeling. Shane towered smugly over him, cock twitching at the all-over flush on Daryl's body, and the anxious lust in the man's eyes.

"Still think you oughta be the one driving?" Shane mocked gently.

Daryl bit at his lower lip. "Dunno if I can do this, Shane," he said softly.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And it's just gonna get better man. You and me, we're gonna get away from the quarry for a while, gonna get you cumming right there on the back of that bike. As loud as you want. No one around to hear you," Shane drawled, his tone all honey and sex. "S'gonna feel so good, Dixon. And there ain't gonna be no one around to hear it or see it but me."

Shane could see the way his words were affecting the less-experienced man, how liberating the prospect was of getting off without the perceptive ears of the other group members around them.

"Now straddle that fuckin' seat, and let's go," Shane demanded, and this time Daryl complied. Shane got on with him, and grinned to himself when Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Then, Shane stuck his key in the ignition and turned.

Daryl's response was immediate and intense. His entire body tensed, fingers digging into the other man's torso as the reason why Shane had been so goddamn _insistent_ on taking the bike dawned on him.

The archer's head fell forward, fine strands obscuring his eyes as he tried to breathe normally. "Fuck...fuck, _Shane_..."

He felt, more than heard, Shane chuckle at his desperate tone. But Daryl couldn't even be bothered to get angry, not when it was taking everything he had just to bite back the moan edging to rip from his throat.

The toy was _vibrating_. It absorbed all the motion of the bike and focused it, pressing hard to his prostate until he could barely breathe.

"Hold on tight," Shane reminded him, before kicking up the stand and heading out onto the road.

Already, Daryl was a trembling wreck. Every wrinkle in the road made him jump and moan. He wanted so badly to touch himself, relieve some of the building pressure, but he knew that he couldn't spare a hand to do it. One wrong move, and he'd end up eating pavement.

Out here, with no curious eyes or ears, Daryl felt no shame at all in letting his head fall to Shane's shoulder, or his fingers splay over the man's hard abs, caressing him through his thin shirt. "Shane," Daryl moaned against his neck, "Sh-Shane."

"Told you it would be good," Shane replied, "Wanna hear you, Dixon. Wanna feel you do it."

As if Daryl could even _help_ it. He shifted back and forth across the seat, trying his best to find a comfortable position to ride out the pleasure. But Daryl could never anticipate when it was coming. A divot in the road, a twitch of his thighs, and he'd seize up tight as the strings on his bow. His arms would stiffen around Shane's waist, breath catch in his throat, before Daryl would spiral out of control, muscles twitching repeatedly to create a loop of sensation he could not escape.

Daryl was hard as a rock. His cock twitched incessantly against the tight confines of his jeans. And though he could only see the dark, damp spot it was causing, he was sure he was leaking a steady stream of white.

"Fuck, Shane, it's so good," Daryl moaned. He'd been fucked before. Shane had stroked his prostate with fingers and cock, and Daryl was more than familiar now with the bliss that followed. But Christ, nothing had ever felt like _this_. Pleasure radiated out all through his body in intense waves, but the source wasn't his cock. No, the toy was doing it all, sliding lusciously and repeatedly over that spot inside with no intention of letting up.

"Shane, I can't," Daryl whimpered into the man's neck. He could hear how fast and shallow the man's breathing was; Shane was getting off on this. "I need—"

"Yeah? What do you need man? Your ass like its new toy? You gonna cum hard for me?"

Undoubtedly on purpose, the bike abruptly hit a pothole. The toy jostled hard in Daryl's ass.

"Shane!" the archer half-moaned half-sobbed.

He needed more, just a little bit more, that much was clear. Shane pulled off of the paved road and onto the shoulder. It was all gravel and rock, and as soon as they hit it Daryl moaned high and long. The feeling was both familiar and unfamiliar, but nonetheless wonderful, sweeping out from his pelvis through his entire body.

Daryl had had orgasms before, but this was hardly the same. His cock was still hard and twitching, but the pleasure was radiating from deep inside of him, that little nub the toy relentlessly prodded. The muscles of his glutes contracted and relaxed, milking the feeling and making the toy dance inside of him.

He pressed his body fully into Shane, letting the other man support him as he rode out the sensation. Daryl knew he was moaning like a whore, even as they continued barreling down the deserted road. But the sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt, like squeezing and releasing and cumming with his entire body. And it _hadn't stopped_. He trembled violently against Shane's back, biting hard at the other man's shoulder and grinding into seat.

He felt precum shoot out of his cock in hot spurts. A minute more, and Daryl was spent, though his cock remained as hard as ever. His ass still twitched and clenched unconsciously around the toy, overwhelming him.

"Shane, stop, gotta stop," Daryl groaned, and Shane pulled over immediately, hopping off the bike and quickly scanning for threats.

"Jesus, look at you," Shane murmured mostly to himself. And Daryl was a sight to behold indeed. The archer was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, pink all over from arousal. His chest was heaving from his exertions, bottom lip red and swollen from being bit too hard and too long. The crotch of his jeans was tented, and near black from the amount of precum that had soaked through.

Daryl was still seated on the bike, trying his hardest not to move. But Shane had left the motorcycle idling, not giving a shit what attention the sound drew.

"Fuck, Daryl, just look at you," Shane drawled once more, moving towards him, "I wanna see you do it again."

"Can't," Daryl whimpered, "Can't, Shane. S'too much—"

Shane pressed himself into Daryl's body, making sure the man could feel his aching cock as well as he could see it. "Bend over the bike for me, Daryl." And when the archer took a little too long to respond, Shane grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to his feet, swiveling him around expertly and throwing him back down so his face was against the leather seat.

Though Daryl gasped, he didn't protest, and let out a relieved moan when Shane pulled down his jeans in a single rushed movement.

"Fuckin' commando, such a whore for it," Shane muttered as he grazed his fingertips along the toy's handle of sorts. He ran his thumb over the ridge and pushed gently.

"_Don't_," Daryl begged, squirming to get away. But Shane held him steady, one hand pushing Daryl's wrist hard into the man's lower back to keep the hunter still.

"You're gonna do it again for me," Shane promised, his tone nearly menacing, before raising a hand high and bringing it down on Daryl's ass _hard_. The hit echoed out through the trees, but was drowned out by the archer's startled, pleading moan. He could already feel the waves flowing through him, body caving towards pleasure and forcing him to succumb. He looked back over his shoulder, and shot Shane a watery, earnest glance.

"Shane, please don't. I can't do it again. I _can't_—"

The ex-officer cut him off with another hard spank, then again, and again. Once more, and Daryl lost control. His ass contracted around the toy, spasming violently and forcing it to rub hard against that spot inside of him.

This time, Daryl screamed when he came. His legs trembled, and then gave out entirely. And he might have gone crashing to the ground had Shane not moved swiftly to wrap his arms around him from behind, holding Daryl close as he bucked and mewed out his pleasure.

"Fuck..." Shane whispered in awe several minutes later, when Daryl's body had finally ceased its shaking. "Fuck...gotta be inside you. Bet you can't even stand, huh? But that greedy hole of yours is just beggin' for it. I'm gonna wreck you, Dixon. Gonna make you _mine_."

Shane all but threw an exhausted Daryl back onto the bike, laying him backwards over the seat so his head rested on the handlebars. He keened loudly when Shane wrenched the toy from inside of him, pocketing it quickly before freeing his own twitching cock and sheathing it inside.

"Fuck, Dixon," Shane growled, "So ready for me. You want it hard, baby? Want it deep?" He fucked the archer with short, brutal strokes, hammering at the man's prostate and chasing his own release with haste.

"That toy's a fuckin' gold mine," Shane moaned, "Gonna put it in you before we eat dinner. Watch you squirm with all those people around you. Can't move. Can't make a sound."

Daryl arched his back and groaned, and Shane took hold of his leaking member, stroking it hard and fast to match the pounding Daryl was receiving.

"Or make you wear it while I spank you. Christ, bet I'll have to gag you to keep quiet. That toy inside you, rubbin' your spot every time I slap that cherry ass of yours. Bet you'd cum all over yourself Dixon. Bet you'd like it so much, you'd get on your knees and beg me to do it again."

"Shane, I'm gonna- fuck, I think I'm gonna-" Daryl moaned, thrashing back and forth on the seat of his brother's bike and praying for release.

"Yeah, what you gonna do, Daryl?" Shane mocked. He tightened his fist around Daryl's cock. "You gonna cum? You gonna cum hard for me?"

"Shane! Fuck, Shane! Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna—"

Daryl groaned gravelly and low and clenched down hard on Shane's cock inside him. And Shane moaned right along with him as he watched the archer come undone. He bit hard at his lower lip, and his cock erupted between them, spurting shot after shot of come across his chest.

The debauched sight before him was enough to send Shane over the edge as well, pumping twice more into Daryl before shooting off inside of him.

Shane pulled out of the man slowly, smirking at the hunter's worn-out form. Daryl laid panting, covered in cum and sweat, staring up at him between wisps of his damp hair.

"One more, for me?" Shane asked him.


End file.
